The Other Man
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Lorelai and Luke meet and Lorelai takes off on Rory and Chandler for Stars Hollow to be with Luke.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One morning Rory was working around Central Perk when a cute guy comes and sits down at the counter.

''hey are you okay can I get you anything?'' she asks him

''cappachino please.'' he tells her

''got it.'' she gets one of the people behind the counter to make it for her to give it to him.

''thanks.'' he says

''your welcome.'' she says

''so you work here?'' he questions her

''yea I do.'' Rory tells him

''so uh do you like uh have a name?'' she asks him

''uh yes I do have a name.'' he tells her

''which is?'' she questions him

''Tristan.'' he tells her

''Oh Hi I'm Rory.'' she introduces herself

''Rory I like that.'' he tells her

''thanks!'' Rory says

Monica comes downstairs.

''hey kido I'm leaving for work I'll see you tonight for dinner.'' Monica tells her and kisses her cheek

''okay.'' Rory says and watches her leave

''so who was that?'' Tristan asks her

''oh my dads girlfriend.'' Rory tells him

''oh so where's your mom?'' he asks her

''I don't know and I don't really care because we don't really talk to or like each other.'' Rory tells her

''oh is that hard?'' Tristan asks her

''yea but most of the time I just forget about thinking about her she's probably happy with some other guy in Connecticut somewhere.'' Rory tells him

''so you know where she is?'' Tristan asks her

''um yea.'' Rory tells him 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A little while later Chandler comes down into the diner.

''hey sweetie good morning.'' Chdnler says and kisses her cheek

''hey morning dad did you just get up?'' Rory asks him

''yea a little while ago so whose your friend?'' Chandler asks her

''oh dad this is um Tristan,Tristan this is my dad Chandler.'' Rory introduces them

''Hi Chandler Bing I'm um Rory' dad it's nice to meet you.'' he shakes Tristan's hand

''Tristan Dugrey sir it's nice to meet you too.'' Tristan tells him

''she taking care of you?'' Chandler asks him

''oh yea she is.'' Tristan tells him

''okay good well I'm gonna go upstairs have a good day at school if your going.' he tells Rory

''okay I will.'' she tells Chandler

''it was nice to meet you.'' Chandler says

''yea you too.'' Tristan says

The kids watch him walk away.

''so thats your dad?'' he questions her

''yea it is.'' she says

''so where do you go to school?'' he asks her

''oh just a highschool.'' she tells him

''cool.'' he says

''yea but I got accpeted into NYU next year so that's where I'm going.'' she tells him

''oh that's cool.'' he says

''what about you any college plans?'' she asks him

''probably not I'm joining the Marines.'' he tells her

''oh that's cool.'' she says

''yea I just feel like that's my thing that I have to do for our country.'' he tells her

''so what are you going to study at NYU?'' he asks her

''um Journalism.'' she tells him

''oh that's cool.'' he says

''yea.'' she says 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rory stands leaning over the Counter with a glass of water.

''hey you ok?'' he asks her

''No!'' she says

''How could she do this to us!'' Rory gets mad

''we didn't deserve this my mom and dad were best friends and inseperatable!'' she tells him

''they were really happy and they had just celebrated what thier 15th wedding anniversary even though they have been together for 18 years and she just flippen walks out of our lives for another man she just met 2 minutes ago!'' Rory says angry

''wow that's a long time and yea it's gotta be tough on you and for your dad especially.'' he says

''so 15 and 18?'' he asks her

''yea they dated for 3 years before he popped the question.'' she tells him

''wow.'' he says and looks at his watch

''oh look at the time I gotta bounce.'' he says

''okay yea and I should probably get to school too.'' she tells him

''hey?'' she questions him

''yea?'' she answers him

''hot dogs in central park after school?'' he asks her

''oh okay I'll be there.'' she tells him

''ok good.'' he says

''bye.'' she says

''cya.'' he says and leaves the diner

Rory smiles and runs upstairs and gets showered and dressed and ready for school and grabs her stuff and goes to school. 


End file.
